1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to horses stirrups.
2. Prior Art
A typical riding stirrup 10 shown in FIG. 1 is comprised of a step member 11 for supporting a foot, and a hanger 12 attached to step member 11 for hanging from a saddle. Step member 11 is comprised of an oval shaped loop 13 with a center aperture 14. Hanger 12 has an inverted U shape with a pair of arms 15, wherein lower ends 16 of arms 15 are attached to opposite sides of step member 11. A slit 17 is provided at the top of hanger 12 for attaching to a stirrup supporting strap on a saddle.
The relatively narrow step member 11 does not provide enough support for proper stirrup control and rider stability. Therefore, some stirrups provide a longer step member for better support, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 267,728 to Shellenberger. However, the longer step member may lock the foot in the stirrup when the rider falls off and cause the rider to be injured. Some stirrups provide a pair of rear extensions in the step member for better support, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 663,523 to Turner. However, the extensions function the same way as a single wider extension, so they may still lock the foot in the stirrup when the rider falls off.